


Taste the Rainbow

by kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: Tony and Xander enjoy breakfast in bed beforea cell phone rudely interrupts. (FR21, slash)





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Title: Taste the Rainbow  
Author: KaylaShay  
Rating: FR21  
Warnings: M/M sex; food!play  
Disclaimer: I'm not Whedon or Bellesario, so I don't claim to own them.  
Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer; NCIS  
Timeline: Post-Chosen for BtVS; Post-Twighlight for NCIS  
Written For: [slash_me_twice](http://community.livejournal.com/slash_me_twice/); Prompt #23 - Rainbow; [Prompt Table Here](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_btvs_ncis/500.html)  
Beta Reader: [Demona](http://www.tthfanfic.com/AuthorStories-595) (many thanks!!)  
Note: This is my first NCIS related fic and also my first m/m fic. It's all about the firsts.  


* * *

“Morning, or should I say afternoon?” Tony asked Xander with a smirk.

“Hey, you try taking out a vampire nest at four in the morning with two recently approved field slayers who aren’t speaking to each other because of boyfriend thievery. Bet you would sleep in too.”

“Can’t speak from experience on that one, but I have been known to work overnight a time or two.”

“More than two if what Abby tells me is true…” Xander all but mumbled into his pillow.

Tony settled on the bed, straddling Xander’s lower back as he reached up to begin slowly massaging the tight muscles of his lover. “You should know better than most that the bad guys don’t rest when the sun goes down.”

Xander just grunted in response as Tony hit a particularly tough knot. “Yeah, well I’ll let you explain that to Abby the next time she calls to chew me out for letting you sneak back to the office-- ahhh-- that feels good, right there.”

Tony just smiled as he applied more pressure to the spot. “I’ll talk to Abby if you talk to Willow the next time _she_ calls demanding to know why I, an armed federal officer, let you get kidnapped. Between her, Buffy, Dawn and Giles, Ducky won’t have anything left to autopsy.”

“Yeah, well you’ve got Gibbs watching your back and I’m really not sure who would come out the victor between him and Buffy.”

Tony chuckled before responding, “Just remember that you could always distract him with Willow, she is a redhead after all.”

Then he wrapped up the massage by leaning down and placing a small bite at the point that Xander’s neck and shoulder met. For his part, Xander tilted his head to the side and let out a small moan elicited from the contact.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would be checking you for a severe sun allergy.”

“Nah, I just like the taste. Speaking of,” Tony moved off the bed and pushed Xander over onto his back, “I was thinking it was time for breakfast.”

Xander propped his upper body up with his elbows, “I thought you said it was afternoon. That means it’s lunch time.”

“It is, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Or so I’m told.” 

\\\\\"So, what\\\\\'s for breakfast kemosabe?\\\\\" Xander questioned with darkening eyes.

\\\\\"Well, I was going to say you, but that\\\\\'s so cliché. How does Lucky Charms sound? I even picked out the good parts,\\\\\" Tony picked up a bowl from the nightstand and tilted it to show the marshmallows.

“Ahhh, hearts, stars, horseshoes, clovers and blue moons; pots of gold and rainbows and…” A finger on his lips cut off Xander’s singsong voice.

“A red balloon,” Tony breathed out. He moved onto the bed before pushing the red balloon marshmallow against Xander’s lips and shivered slightly as the other man sucked both the marshmallow and his fingers into the warmth of his mouth. Slowly, his fingers began to work in and out of Xander’s mouth.

Tony had moved to straddle Xander’s waist and the action caused him to rock back on his knees. He felt the hardness of Xander’s cock slide against his ass and groaned. “God, you feel good,” he managed to get out.

Xander released his fingers with a wet sucking sound. “You do too Mister Special Agent Man.”

Tony rubbed back against Xander’s cock again before leaning down to place his cheek against Xander’s. He all but breathed into his ear as he whispered, “Can you stay still for me? Not move?”

If it wasn’t for the increased hardness Tony felt against his ass, he would have started to worry about Xander’s sudden silence. “Xander?” he questioned gently, raising his head up to look into his lover’s eye.

Their eyes locked and everything Tony needed to know was written in Xander’s single, darkened eye. “Yeah,” he breathed out, “I can do that.”

Tony’s face lit up with one of his ‘all teeth’ smiles. “Good,” he murmured. Then he picked up a blue moon and placed it on his lips before reaching down to kiss Xander.

Several blue moons and a few clovers later, Tony moved to Xander’s chest. As his tongue worked first one, then the other nipple, he ran his hands down Xander’s arms. He clasped their hands together and then slowly raised Xander’s hands up over his head and pressed them into the pillows.

Tony squeezed their joined hands together before he released them. “Leave those there,” he whispered, before returning to Xander’s chest. Moments later, he lifted his head back to take in his lover.

Xander’s chest was moving with the shallow gasps of air he was taking in. His eye was half-closed and his mouth was parted open. His hands were clenching and unclenching the fabric of the pillow covers. Tony didn’t have to look to feel the hard cock pressed against his ass.

“You look so good like this,” he said around a smile.

Xander cracked his eye the rest of the way open and smiled back. “Just good?” he questioned.

“Good enough to eat,” Tony responded as he returned to Xander’s chest. He placed several heart shaped marshmallows around Xander’s left nipple and slowly worked them into his mouth.

Next came a string of horseshoes around the right nipple that left Xander panting. Tony proceeded to lick his way down to Xander’s belly button, his tongue dipping inside a few times. Xander bucked his hips at the sensation only to make a yipping sound when Tony lightly slapped the outside of his thigh.

“Uh uh, I told you not to move. Remember?” Tony said before back up the trail he had made before.

Xander picked his head up to glare at Tony and then let it fall back on the pillow in defeat. “Damn it, Tony,” he ground out. “I need to--\\\\\"

“I know,” Tony cut him off as he started placing a line of pots of gold marshmallows down Xander’s stomach and a ring of stars around his belly button and down to the base of his cock. “But let me enjoy my breakfast first.”

“You’re gonna kill me. You know that right?”

Tony’s response was to begin sucking each marshmallow into his mouth just as slowly as the ones before. By the time Tony reached the last of the stars, Xander was writhing on the bed and some pre-come had dripped onto his stomach. Tony placed the remaining clover marshmallows into the spots and licked them up with a satisfied hum.

Tony sat back again and trailed his fingers lightly along Xander’s perineum and then up his cock. He let them rest on the tip for a moment before slowly sliding them back down in the same pattern. He repeated the motion as he questioned, “You know what my favorite Lucky Charm has always been?”

“No,” Xander got out with a shaky breath.

“The rainbow.”

Tony stopped his movements and reached into the bowl to pull out the remaining marshmallows; all of which were rainbows. Xander lifted his head to watch as Tony carefully placed each of the marshmallows on his leaking dick. Just the sight was almost enough to make him come.

“Tony… Tony, I can’t--\\\\\" He had to stop as the sensation of Tony’s tongue licking up the length of his cock and collecting the rainbow marshmallows reached his nerve endings. “God, feels so good!”

Tony lightly blew on the tip of his cock before sucking it ever so slowly into his mouth. The last marshmallow rubbed against the head and between it and Tony’s tongue making circles around his dick, Xander saw stars.

He absently felt Tony swallowing and then slowly licking him clean. Then he felt a warm mouth that tasted slightly bitter and salty descend upon his own. Xander let himself become caught in the post-orgasmic feelings before he finally regained his senses enough to take note of Tony’s still leaking cock.

He grinned as a thought occurred to him. “You know what? I think it’s time for my breakfast now that you’ve had yours.”

Tony smiled as he rolled onto his back. “What do you plan to eat? All the marshmallows are gone.”

Xander slipped off the bed and picked up his jeans from the previous night. He flashed a triumphant smile to Tony when he found the almost empty bag of Skittles in a front pocket. “It just so happens that I have,” he paused as he emptied the bag into his hand, “three Skittles. That should be enough to taste the rainbow.”

Tony stifled his groan, “You just had to say that, didn’t you?”

“You’re just mad cause I beat you to it,” Xander smirked.

“Smart-“ Tony started, but was cut off by Xander’s lips descending on his own. As Xander’s tongue slipped into his mouth, he felt the small hardness of a red Skittle swirl between their tongues. All too soon, their mouths parted as they gasped for the breath they were missing. Tony let a slight whimper escape when he realized that Xander had kept the Skittle and was now swallowing its remains. Watching Xander’s throat work, Tony’s whimper turned into a moan as he felt the hardness in his cock increase from the sight.

Xander smiled at him as he traced his hand down Tony’s throat and over a nipple. Tony arched into his hand as Xander lightly pinched the nub between his fingers. He continued the action, switching his hand from one nipple to the other, teasing them into hardness.

Tony was so caught up in the sensations, that he almost missed the placement of the second Skittle at the base of his throat. He did not, however, miss Xander’s mouth suctioning onto that sensitive spot.

Tony reached up and ran his hands through Xander’s dark hair. He held his head in place as Xander continued to suck and nibble at his throat. Tony knew he would have a hell of a mark there for several days, but at that moment he could care less. He only wanted Xander to keep doing exactly what he was doing.

Just as he started making small mewling sounds he would never admit to under any circomestances, Xander’s mouth left his throat. He started to tighten his grasp in Xander’s hair to pull him back, but his lover escaped his hold. Before Tony could voice his complaint though, Xander’s mouth latched onto his nipple.

Tony arched his back at the sensation and started rubbing his calloused fingers up and down Xander’s back. Occasionally he would slip them all the way to Xander’s ass, slightly pressing against his opening. Each time he did that, he was gifted with a moan against his nipple that all but vibrated through his chest.

“God--\\\\\" Tony groaned out.

“Not God, just--\\\\\" Xander had lifted his head, a smile on his face. But he was cut off as Tony slipped a lubed finger inside him to brush his prostrate. His body shuddered through the sensation and he whimpered slightly when Tony removed the finger.

“Just what?” Tony questioned with a smirk.

“Yours. All yours,” Xander responded as he let his body start to slide lower on Tony’s, kissing and licking his way to his ultimate goal.

“You got that right,” Tony breathed as he slid his hands back into Xander’s hair.

Xander’s stopped his actions when he reached his goal. He looked up at Tony and held his hand up to show the last Skittle, a green one. “What should I do with this Honey Buns?”

Tony groaned. “I think you know damn well what you should with it, just like I know I should never leave you alone with Ziva again.”

Xander smiled back at him, “It wasn’t Ziva that shared that little tidbit. If I followed her lead, I’d be calling you ‘My Little Hairy Butt’.”

Before Tony had a chance to respond, Xander flicked his tongue out and slid it from the base of Tony’s cock to the tip that was leaking pre-come. He then balanced the green Skittle on the tip and bent his head downward with an open mouth.

Xander’s mouth enveloped Tony’s cock at the same moment the cell on the nightstand began vibrating. Groans escaped from both of their mouths as Tony looked down into Xander’s eye with an apologetic smile.

Xander moved his mouth slowly up the length before releasing it with a wet popping sound. “You’re on call, aren’t you? Wait, why do I even ask? Sometimes I think you love Gibbs more than me.”

Tony gave Xander his ‘what can I do about it’ look as he reluctantly reached over to grab the phone. “DiNozzo,” he all but barked into the mouthpiece. His head flopped back on the pillow as he heard his boss on the other end.

“Interrupting something DiNozzo?” Gibbs questioned.

“Ah, no Boss. Just sitting here waiting for your call like a good Special Agent on his day off,” he quipped back.

Tony missed the evil glint in his lover’s eye as Gibbs continued. “Good. We’ve got a dead marine at Quantico. Need you to meet us there. McGee is bringing the truck.”

Tony started to respond with his patented, “On it boss,” but was cut off when Xander’s mouth closed back over his cock. It seemed that Xander’s mouth was working with a renewed frenzy. His mouth had sucked most of Tony’s length down, with his tongue swirling around. Then he began bobbing his head up and down and added his hand to the base. Tony then felt the last Skittle being rubbed up and down his dick with Xander’s tongue.

Tony grasped the sheets with his free hand and kept the phone at his ear in a death grip as Xander’s talented mouth brought him to climax. He could only hope that Gibbs had hung up because he didn\\\\\'t have the mental facilities to breath, let alone close a cell phone. \\\\\"God! Xan-- Xander... \\\\\'Bout to. Please!\\\\\"

Just before he could come, a low grunt reached his ear from the phone. \\\\\"And DiNozzo...,\\\\\" the name was said in a lower tone from the normal bark found at the office or a crime scene.

Tony’s heart stopped as he quietly gave his automatic response, “Yeah boss?”

The words stopped Xander’s mouth for a few seconds as he glanced up at his lover’s stunned face. Then he went back into action and Tony bucked when he felt a slicked finger enter him.

So caught up in the feelings radiating from the lower half of his body, Tony almost missed Gibbs’ voice on the cell, \\\\\"Tell Harris to suck it up and not complain when I call, \\\\\'cause your ass was mine first and I need that ass at the scene in twenty. Got it DiNozzo?\\\\\"

Tony let out a muffled, “On it boss,” that morphed into a moan as the click of the disconnecting phone triggered one of the best orgasms of his life. He didn\\\\\'t acknowledge the fact that it was a combination of his lover\\\\\'s mouth on his dick, fingers up his ass and his boss\\\\\' words over the phone that caused it. He would take that blissful secret to his grave.

\\\\\"God...\\\\\" he managed to say a minute later as he rolled off the bed to prepare for what was most likely going to be a long day. \\\\\"I love rainbows.\\\\\"

Xander smiled at him from his sprawled position on the bed. \\\\\"Got no complaints here. And Tony, next time put the damn phone on speaker so I can hear what the boss man has to say.\\\\\"

Tony felt his knees buckle slightly on the way to the bathroom. “A really, really long day,” he mumbled.


End file.
